tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
All She Does Is Complain
This is the third episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading The Blind Four castaways from each tribe would be blindfolded and tethered together in pairs. The remaining castaway would work as a caller to direct the paired tribemates through a maze. Each set of tribemates would have to locate a bucket in the maze, navigate the rest of the maze to a tower, fill the bucket with water from the tower, return to the beginning of the maze, and empty the bucket into a container which would raise a flag. Once the water container was filled enough to raise a flag, the process would have to be repeated again, this time filling the buckets with corn from a different tower. The first tribe to raise both flags would win. Reward: A tarp, an umbrella, folding chairs, pillows, blankets, and a hammock Winner: Bazid Story Night 6 Bazid returns from Tribal and Lola thanks the tribe for keeping her over Tiffany. The tribe then attempts to go to sleep but Lola complains about the shelter, saying it is poking at her back. Day 7 Early in the morning, Lawrence and Ian go for a walk. Lawrence brings up how both Alf and Tyler spend more time with the women than they do with the men, believing they are really with them. However, Ian dismisses Lawrence, saying that the two are smart and will side with the men for a strong tribe. Back at camp, Alexis continues to ignore any requests for help as she just lies in the shelter. When Gerda attempts to grab her back, Alexis tells her Alf is gone first and that the vote is locked. Gerda then tells everyone what Alexis said. Sam comments on Alexis' arrogance, saying that it will be the reason she is voted out. During the day, Alf manages to come back with fish. While most of the tribe is excited, Gerda gets disgusted. She says that she can't eat fish and goes back to the shelter. At Bazid, Barbie figures she is in an alliance with two duos. She goes to Nick and Jessi. She states that she knows Baron and Max are close together and wants to go to the final three with them instead of the two men. Nick and Jessi agree. Barbie then approaches the two men and makes the same final three deal with them. Day 8 Still feeling worried about the previous Tribal, Nick talks with Jessi about revealing his idol to his alliance. He states that Lola could possibly use it against them and one of them could go in a split vote. Jessi disagrees, saying Lola isn't a very bright player and wouldn't think of doing something like that. However, Nick feels like it is the safest thing to do. He gathers his alliance and shows them his idol, saying he found it recently and that it is for all of them to use. While the alliance talks, Lola attempts to find the idol. She searches for hours and hours before giving up. She then tries to make a fake idol. It takes her thirty minutes and when she makes it, she shows it to Baron and Jessi, saying she is safe the next vote. However, Baron calls Lola out, saying her idol looks fake. Meanwhile at Idir, Alexis gathers the woman. She basically orders them around, telling them to vote Alf as he is the strongest male. Casey makes a counter argument, saying they would need Alf's strength and it would benefit them to vote for Lawrence, who has been weak in challenges. Alexis snaps, calling Casey foolish and that Alf going is the best move. Day 9 The two tribes then meet for their third immunity challenge. When asked to sit out three people, Idir sits out Gerda, Alexis and Ian. Bazid also has to sit someone out and they sit Lola out. For Idir, Tyler is the caller while Casey and Sam are paired up and Lawrence and Alf are paired up. For Bazid, Max is the caller while Jessi and Barbie are paired up and Baron and Nick are paired up. Both Max and Tyler do a good job of leading everyone through the maze, but Bazid has a tiny lead. Bazid stays together and fills all four of their buckets with water while Idir gets seperated when Ian and Alf get lost. The four Bazids make their way to their first flag and manage to raise it with all four buckets of water. Tyler screams at Ian and Alf, but Ian yells back. Sam and Casey make it to the water and wait for the two men. The four Bazids then make it to the corn as Ian and Alf finally reach the women. Idir makes their way back as Bazid finishes getting their corn. Before Bazid can start back, Jessi trips, spilling her corn and forcing her to start again. Idir makes it back to their flag and raise it with their water. Jessi gets her corn back as Bazid rushes to their second flag. They reach their flag as Idir reaches their corn. Bazid's flag raises, winning them their first challenge of the season. Idir returns to camp, discouranged. Lawrence states that the challenge wasn't close and that they can only blame themselves. As Alexis leaves to go to the beach, the whole tribe agrees to vote her out for her game. Alf then brings up the idol and how she wants him out. Casey tells Alf not to worry as Alexis' confidence is through the roof and won't play the idol. The girls join Alexis and she, once again, tells them to vote out Alf to strengthen their alliance. Alexis then warns them that if they go against her, she will play the idol. Casey and Sam talk about planting two votes on Ian, in case Alexis does play the idol, then the person trying to get the women out will go home. At Tribal, Alexis states that the women are sticking together for the vote. Jeff then brings up the equal number of men and women, meaning there would be a tie. Alexis then reveals her idol and tells the men she is playing it if they don't vote with the women. Tyler berates Alexis for her brash gameplay, saying it won't win her the game. Alexis simply rolls her eyes and says 'Watch it', the tribe is then called to vote. Alexis doesn't play her idol, confident she has the numbers. However, she is blindsided as she is voted out in a 7-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The reward challenges fuels the hostility between the tribes. * Ian tries to get rid of Gerda. * Can Lola redeem herself to her tribemates? Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey